naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaito VS Nobu
Participants: Kaito, Nobu Guest_NobuAkimichi: -A small leaf rode upon a gentle squall that was conjured from a storm gathering in the north. I could catch the almost musky scent of the rain roll through the village buildings as the cool breeze splashed against my face and pushed back my dark brown hair that was spiked backwards. My lighter honey brown eyes narrowed to the cool air as I watched this leafs travel in somewhat awe. My mind slipped away into another realm as I studied and majestic moves that the leaf made as it rode the current and seemed to dance in an unpredictable pattern. I tilted my head slightly, wondering about how I could move unpredictably and still manage to be lethal with my Kenjutsu. Sure, I wasn't as terribly slow as I was in my childhoo while growing up, but speed was something that fascinated me since it was something I could not master. In almost an instant, I blinked and found myself pulled away from the leaf and instead concentrating back upon manuvering through the steets, I ducked around a couple of people standing around socializing about something I couldn't possibly understand. With a frustrated sigh, I slipped to the right and moved into a small opening where there was just a small field followed by one of the tall walls that surrounded Yonshigakure. A few random trees sprounted from the ground, but one in particular was one I favored, and it was much larger than the rest. Reaching my nervous hand that twitched with anticipation, I slipped my fingers around the roughly spun fabric of the hilt of my favored blade and pulled it from it's sheath. It was none other than Samehada, the Shark Skin blade weilded by the Legendary Ninja of the Mist. I smiled as I felt the blade come to life with a sparatic shiver to spread it's scales and poke through the bandages that bound it. Looking around myself, I couldn't help but wonder how successful this sort of training was by myself. I liked having a challenge, and this was much too simple. Again, heaving a frustrated sigh, I strode slowly up to an old, tall tree that towered well over ten times my own size, I stood infront of it, almost awkwardly staring at the base of the trunk as if I was going to have a full blown conversation with it. The tip of Samehada rested upon the soft soil of the ground at my right side, holding it gently in a specific manner. My thumb was lucid and relaxed, my middle and ring inger being the only finger actually grasping it, while the index and pinky rested comfortablly to assist in manuevering the sword. My feet slowly moved to where they were completely underneath my own shoulders, and my left foot was slightly infront of the right. Most of my weight was distributed evenly, though a bit more was on the planted left foot, more than the right which was simply on the ball. My knee's bent slightly, lowering myself to the ground while I lifted my blade and assumed a taught kenjutsu stance. My left hand slipped over the hilt of the Samehada as well and held it completely center of my body with the tip only but perhaps a foot or two away from the tree. Slipping my eyes closed to relax myself, I stood there and just preformed slow breathing, my chest cavity expanding and lowering in a smooth motion. With my eyes closed and my mind focusing, I could start to imagine myself in a scenario infront of an opponent, but simply planned my moves and imagined it all first.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito was on his way back to Yonshigakure from the land of waves, when he heard some intense movement ahead of him. Quickly he would rush ahead only to find his old friend Nobu training with is sword. Kaito had come to be best friends with Nobu quite a while ago. Kaito wouldn't waste any time with sneaking up on him. Instead he would just yell out. "I didn't expect to see you here!" He smiles widely and runs over toward him. As he gets closer he would rub the back of his head and laugh a bit as he says. "It's been quite a while since we've gotten to hang out. What have you been up to?" Just then Kurama would spout out inside of Kaito's head. "Another weakling you know?" Kaito would shake his head and ignore Kurama for the moment as he looks to Nobu.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I was broken away from my concentration upon training as a familiar voice came to my ears. It was again that I was snapped away from my imagination rittled with slashing and shredding apart fake opponents to look up at him with a bright smile that was somewhat hidden behind the tattered cloth that acted as a mask. The two blue tribal swirls on my cheeks peeked out from underneath the cloth, signifying my clan.- Hey there Kaito! -I lowered my own blade to my side, but as Kaito approached closer I could feel Samehada growing restless and wanting to feed. At first that is what I assumed, but really Samehada was reacting to the large amount of chakra that sat just not too far away. Furrowing it scales and making itself actually appear bigger, I couldn't help but look down at it somewhat curious of it's actions. My light brown eyes shifted upwards again to look at Kaito and nodded.- It has been quite some time, hasn't it? Well, I was about to train a bit, though it was going to be mundane since I'm all by myself... Hm.. - I thought silently to myself for only a moment before lifting the blade that was possibly three quarters the length of my own body against my shoulder. I was careful not to drag it downward in any way, last thing I needed to do was to injure myself with such a blade. I was just lucky that the bandage wrap assisted in keeping the scales at a deadly pose.- You wouldn't be interested in a spar, would ya? All things go? I haven't been able to see you fight in a while. Would be nice to see if you've gotten any better since the old days. Hehe.. KaitoRyu: -Hearing Nobu's greeting, he would smile and walk a bit closer. As he does the blade he was holding would seemingly move and grow bigger. Kaito would make a surprised face and then look back to Nobu as he asked if he wanted to spar. Kaito would smile to him and nod as he says. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that. I have had a good work out in quite some time. You take me to the limit that others just can't so, lets do this." Kaito would smirk and take two steps back clenching his trench knives. He was in a defensive stance as he wanted Nobu to take the first strike.-